The present application relates to switching elements and, more particularly, to a novel method for providing an electrically-activated one-time switch.
It is often desirable to have discretionary control of the paths interconnecting logic circuitry, i.e., to have the equivalent of an electrically-programmable jumper. For example, an addressably-controlled circuit may be required to have twelve individual addresses. The addresses could be provided by switches, except that the cost of the twelve switches would amount to approximately one-third the cost of the total system. Additionally, such switches must be set by hand and cannot be established by automated machinery. It is clearly desirable to have available an electrically-programmable jumper which can be substituted for jumper wires in all applications where the latter are used. There has not, however, been a method known heretofore to supply an electrically-programmable jumper which has a capability of withstanding logic level voltages, while being programmable at a voltage level which is not significantly higher.